Danny Phantom Unlimited A Tale of two Worlds OS
by Mr.DarkPhantom
Summary: a summary? What can I say? This is like the prelude for a major upcoming event withing my Danny Ohantim Unlimited story that is meant to be like... well, you'll get some clues and hints there in the story. Let's see who get's them


Danny Phantom Unlimited

A Tale of two Worlds

_This is a tale of two worlds, one a world of mortals, of men of flesh and blood and bones, men of knowledge and future and war and hunt and maidens and secrets, a world of heroes but above else a world of tales… _

_The other… a world of monsters and spirits and fiends and ghosts… a world of hunters and knights, of observers and masters, maidens and mistresses of heart, desiree and love and pain. A world of creatures of fantasy and awe and horror, a world of dragons and knights and kings and villains. A realm where kingdoms live and sleep away from the far stretched reach of time, with men without flesh and blood and only their bones, men of power and fear, law and order, but like the other a world of tales… _

_Both worlds with tales of their own so different as each realm but only one in common: the tale of a young warrior born as a man but accursed with the power to wander between both realms, not knowing if he is mortal man or an afterliving ghost, but a hero at the end, a protector of his world of birth and its people despite their hate for what he is, despite loathing him as no other man before him has been loathed… A warrior whose skill will best that of the finest hunters of both realms claiming the mantle for his own, a warrior whose will shall be tested but never subdued to that of the mistress of desiree and the mistress of pain and lust, not even the siren of love and fire… a warrior that would best the most fearsome knight as fear is his weapon and darkness the fire of its forge, a knight that rides nightmares to lead the army of the skeletons when in absence of his king… but shame shall not fall upon him for there is no shame or dishonor to lose before that paragon warrior of the night of world of men for not even the Dragon Prince nor the King of all Ghosts could stand before his might._

_Praise be to thee oh mighty warrior whose strength Kings could not cope with. Praise be to thee oh mighty savior blessed and accursed with the power of of the monsters he submits to his will at the rise of the sun, praise be to thee for your hear and its kindness is so great you look not just upon the realm that gave you birth but upon the realm that shall not stop threatening your life or that of your world… Your mercy knows no boundaries and so does not your power and will… _

_And your tales and songs shall be told and singed from here and times to come past beyond time itself, for thou art the one and only, the greatest warrior and hero of not just one but both worlds, you are the guardian spirit, you are the Phantom… and this is your tale, this is your story but it is not mine to tell for it has already been told…_

"A shame indeed. For I believe you would tell his story with more… much more…" the Fright Knight said to the Ghost Writer as he does what does… writing a tale of fantasy and horror and awe power…

"Fear, blood, death… make your pick Fright Knight."

"All and more, so much more…" he answers to his question.

For time being since their existence they have never crossed path yet they know about each other for the words of their deeds runs wild across the Ghost Zone, the realm of creatures and monsters and fiends and ghosts…

And is for this same reason the Ghost Writer won't stop wondering "To what do I ow the honor of the almighty Fright Knight, horseman of Nightmare, wilder of the Soul Shredder and general of the skeleton army… this visit to my humble manor?"

"You know the answer" he says. "What does a knight seek in a tale-teller? Nothing but a tale to be told…"

"You come to me seeking for a tale…? This is a day of surprises… a surprise and an honor as no other-And right has been your decision for there is no place in the three realms that hosts as many tales as my manor." The Ghost Writer will say in amazement and honored as he's never been.

"I know your tales are good as their reputation says… but it is not them that I came here, instead I came new tale… one that has never been to… a tale of fire and blood…"

"…and kings and dragons" Aragon, the once proud prince of a kingdom, says flitting into the room in his new hybrid form. "A tale of power… and victory…"

"Prince Aragon here… a day of surprises indeed." The writer says floating out of his ring keyboard, leaning toward the knight of fear and the dragon prince. "And just to please my readers… what wanders in your mind when you think of this tale you want me to tell?"

"We think of a tale with a world… where we are free men… where we are kings of our own destiny… our own kingdom…" said the Fright Knight. And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming…

"Is that so…? Tell me more, because I believe you have a tale of your own and I want to hear it before start writing my own…"

_And so it begins a tale like no other… With a request and an alliance formed from the most unexpected… What might be the result of this only time knows… but one thing is for sure, this will be a tale of fire and blood and dragons and kings… kings with control over their own destiny. A tale of horror and fantasy and hate and love and desireand lust… a tale of wonder and heroes and viallins and secrets, so many secrets, but over all a tale for another day to be told… for there are still to many tales left unsaid of this brave warrior in black and shinning armor…_


End file.
